Michael Jacobs (character)
Michael Joshua Jacobs, formerly known as Subject 2, is a greyish-blue anthropomorphic cat and the primary protagonist of the untitled Michael Jacobs spin-off. He is voiced/performance captured by Josh Keaton. History Early life Michael Jacobs was once an ordinary regular kitten, who was born on December 1, 1995. Being the runt of the litter, Michael was not as fast as his other siblings. Sometime during early 1996, Michael got separated from his mother and siblings, and, with nowhere else to go, Michael walked for countless hours on the road. Starving and tired from walking so much, Michael was then found by a family of humans, who then adopted him and took him under their care. Michael was treated like one of their own children, as Josh and Sally Armstrong, the son and daughter of Victor and Ashley Armstrong, were really fond of Michael as the latter was full of energy. On a night drive in 1997, Michael and the family were driving to Washington as Victor had a conference. Victor actually enjoyed having the family with him, especially since Victor had grown quite fond of Michael and his energetic personality. They stopped at a hotel where there was no extra charge for having a pet there, and they checked into the hotel room. When it started pouring outside, Michael, as well as Josh and Sally, went out by the pool and played in the rain for some time. The next morning, they checked out of the hotel and kept driving to Washington. However, a vehicle crashed into the Armstrong's car, killing the family and injuring Michael's leg. Michael actually broke into a few tears (despite him being a cat), and got out of the vehicle before it exploded. Walking on the desert road for hours with a broken leg, Michael was then abducted by unknown people. He was then taken to an underground research facility, where scientists poked needles in him and subjected him to countless experiments. Michael was morphed into an anthropomorphic cat during countless years of experiments, in which other animals were subjected to the same experiments. Michael tried countless times to get out, but failed as they put a shock collar on him with the label Subject 2, making sure that he didn't try to escape again. Earning His Freedom In 2018, Michael was subjected to another lab test; however, it was by a guard this time instead of a scientist. Michael then noticed that the guard dropped a key on purpose and got himself off of the table where his feet and hands were cuffed. Michael then proceeded to grab a lab coat and buttoned it up, despite him wanting to find a pair of pants but failed to do so as it was the only thing close at the moment. He then proceeded to the surveillance room, where he stole the keys to one of the guards' Jeeps. He then proceeded to start one of the Jeeps, and started driving on the desert road, in which the other Jeeps started to follow him. However, Michael was able to knock all three of them out on the side of the road as he made his way into a forest. He then proceeded to go to the humongous lake, where he saw roses and grass and things like that. He then proceeded to take a bath in the water, and finally went to bed in the Jeep afterwards. Appearance Before he turned into a grayish-blue anthropomorphic cat, Michael was a regular gray-colored cat. After his transformation into an anthropomorphic cat, Michael's fur color was grayish-blue and he had three animal-like toes with claws in them as well as five fingers with claws in them. His face resembled an anthropomorphic animal from different media as it differed when he was a regular cat. As of his escape from the desert facility, Michael sports a lab coat which is buttoned up, and the collar he wore for several years. Michael will most likely get a normal outfit during the remaining two or three episodes of Season 1, as he will sport the lab coat for most of the season, with the exception of his collar being removed. Abilities Powers TBA Equipment TBA Normal Abilities TBA Weaknesses TBA Relationships Family *Test Subjects from Desert Labs **Danny/Subject 1 - Older Brother **Emily/Subject 3 - Younger Sister **Subject 4 **Subject 5 **Subject 6 **Subject 7 **Countless Other Subjects *Armstrong Family **Victor Armstrong † - Caretaker/Father **Ashley Armstrong † - Caretaker/Mother **Josh Armstrong † - Caretaker/Brother **Sally Armstrong † - Caretaker/Sister Allies TBA Enemies *The Council of Shadows **Adrian Blonsky - Leader **The Warden - Warden of Desert Labs Trivia TBA Gallery TBA